Resident Evil: Genesis
by poio99
Summary: This is the story of an ordinary family's escape from a normal town. Where the T Virus has been released.


Resident Evil: Genesis

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the monsters or characters in this story that have anything to do with Resident Evil.

**Chapter One - The Monsters Prowl**

April 11th 2005 - It was my birthday not so long ago. I asked for some retro resident evil games but I had no idea how the plot and story of these games would turn into reality. I asked for Resident Evil, 2 and 3 Nemesis for the Playstaion so I could re-play all of the games in there original graphics. Personally I thought the remakes were crap because they ruined the game. Oh yeah my names Ben. I live with my Mum and Dad. My Dad used to be in MI5 until he got too old to carry on. My Mum has her own business. She has her own corner shop making selling clothes.I have just turned 14 and my hobbies include Cricket, Badminton, Reading, Games and watching the Box!

In the news lately there have been rumours going around that the Enterprise Cooperation have been creating biological weapons. Of course they denied it. The government knew all about them but were afraid to shut down their funds in case they unleashed all of the horrific experiments into the world. One day in one of the Enterprise research labs. There was a viral breakout and the whole surrounding area was nuked to contain the infection.

The government have had enough. They stopped there funds and showed the world what the Enterprise cooperation was creating right under their nose. The head of the Corporation who will be named ? Was furious. He/she was absolutely furious with the government. They had been supplying them with biological weapons so they would never have to use real men in battle again. He/she would know what to do now. He/she would release some of their experiments for battle experience And ? Knew the exact place to do it in. Gravesend…

I was playing Resident Evil 2 on the living room television when it froze and then turned off. "What the hell is going on?" I said in my head. "Hello and welcome to this extreme news flash. It is advisable to stop what you are doing and pay attention to the screen now. "Mum! Dad! You better come in here!" My parents walked into the room and sat down on the sofa behind me. "What's going on Ben?" my Dad asked. "There's a special news flash thingy on. It said to stop whatever you're doing and pay attention." "Oh ok anyone want a cup of tea?" Me and my Dad both answered in unison, "No thank you!"

"We advise all people to lock up there homes and barricade themselves inside immediately. The Enterprise Corporation has unleashed there experiments in Gravesend. We recommend not to go outside and contact loved ones by telephone only. The army will be coming to the area with special biological weapons to solve..this….prob..lem…………….ARGHHHHHGHGHGRHHGHH!" The TV cut dead. "Shit I had a feeling this would happen! Ben go to the garage and bring up some wood. Lynn go and make a cup of tea. I'll go get my toolkit. We are locking this place down."

As I rushed to the garage and picked up some wood I heard an agonising scream outside. I rushed to the garage window and peeked at what was happening. It was sickening. The monsters from the papers where outside! 2 things which look like people fro the back were bending over my next door neighbour and eating her alive! They moaned with delight as they pulled out all of her internal organs and started to devour them. When they turned around and look in the window i saw there faces. You could see the muscles on there face, Lots of rotting flesh, No lips and a lot of teeth missing and a LOT of blood on the chins. You could see there organs inside there rotting bodies. I threw up. I rushed upstairs as quickly as I could and told Dad what was going down. "Wait here" He rushed upstairs and came back down with an M16 Assault Rifle, a M4 12 gauge shotgun and a couple of 9mm Berettas. "Tom take this" I gawped in amazement as he handed me the 2 pistols and 4 clips of ammunition. "Where the hell did these babies come from?" I asked in amazement. "I used to be in the MI5 what do you expect? I always had a emergency supply of guns and ammo just incase. Now just seems the right time to get them i suppose" "Do you want 2 sweeteners in your tea Ben?" "Yes please Mum!" I shouted back. "Dad Betty just got eaten alive outside! 2 I don't know.. Things were eating her! They looked like zombies at first but that's impossible isn't it? Dad? DAD!" I screamed at my Dad. "Ben get down! NOW!" I saw him raise the M4 and I dove to the over side of the room. The two monsters who ate Betty were walking towards Dad. He took off the first ones head with the butt of the shot gun but the second one got there before he could blow his brains out. I whipped out one of my pistols and shot it in the head. I said "Hey what do you expect I do go to army cadets!" There was a scream from the kitchen! "MUUUUM!"

Dun Dun dunnnnnnnnnnn! So that's the first chapter! What will happen to Dad and Ben? What also happened to Mum when she made a cup of tea?

Find out in chapter 2. Please R&R!


End file.
